


Mostly Harry’s Fault

by magykal_fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon breakoff, F/F, Gen, Kind of non con, but not really, ginny can’t control her magic when surprised, ginny is also lovestruck, harry/ginny is onesided, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magykal_fangirl/pseuds/magykal_fangirl
Summary: Harry needs to learn how to recognize when someone’s not interested and Ginny needs to learn how to recognize when someone’s interested.Or....Ginny just wants to go kiss her girlfriend butsomeoneis in her way.





	Mostly Harry’s Fault

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Harry Potter.

In the end, it was all Harry’s fault. Most things were, regardless of what it was. He just had a certain aura about him (as Luna would say) that made him so inconceivably oblivious. Or maybe just oblivious to the lgbt community and the relationships that manifested in it. He didn’t even know about Seamus and Dean and they were the most obvious couple since Harry’s parents. The obliviousness probably ran through his blood, as his father had not recognized his two best friends shagging in the next bed over. So it probably wasn’t _really_ his fault. Plus, Ginny really should have known of his oblivious nature and predicted the kiss or at least something of that sort. It wasn’t exactly _his_ fault he didn’t know what was going on in the 5th year Ravenclaw dorms.

It was probably Ginny’s fault, too. She, being absolutely utterly lovestruck and on cloud nine for the past month, hadn’t stopped to think about what the long stares had meant nor the quick-coming flush that crawled up his neck whenever she was around. But Luna was distracting and beautiful and Ginny hadn’t been able to focus on anything else.

Luna shined like the literal sun and Ginny was still in awe of how she’d gotten so lucky. When Luna kissed Ginny, she tasted of honey and strawberries and when they cuddled Luna held her close, her long legs intertwining with Ginny’s shorter ones. The past month had been total bliss with Luna’s flower crowns made of the daisies and other assorted flowers. And the stories, god, the stories. They were quite possibly the best part of this new relationship. Stories of nargles and crumple-horned snoracks and Newt Scamander, the guy who wrote about all the creatures of the world. Sometimes Luna would tell her stories about her and her dad and their adventures of the summer and sometimes she’d mention her mum and the glorious things they talked about. The stories didn’t change much as the relationship shifted from platonic to romantic, but now Ginny could pepper her with kisses after each story and lay her head in Luna’s lap and look up at Luna without having to hide her love and adoration. So you see it wasn’t Ginny’s fault she hadn’t noticed Harry’s interest.

But! He still didn’t have the right to just kiss her out of nowhere like that. Especially in front of Ron. It wasn’t like Ron knew about her and Luna, but Hermione did (obviously she did, after Parvati and Lavender had told her about gossip, Hermione knew everything), and Ginny had seen her surprised expression which had mirrored her own. Ginny had politely declined (okay, she’d yelled “What?!” and poor Dean Thomas had been hit with a stray Stupefy) and explained the situation.

“There’s someone else.”

“Oh,” he’d said. “I just thought...”

“What? That I was still a lovestruck fangirl? Harry, that was four fucking years ago!”

And then she’d stormed off.

Okay, maybe she should’ve cut him some slack. There was no way he could have known.

Jeez, there was going to have to be so much clean up on her part. If Hermione were here she’d get Ginny to write a to-do list but she was busy consoling Harry. Well, let’s see. Apologize to Harry. Apologize to Dean. Talk to Luna. Talk to Ron. But before all that she needed to shower. After all this drama about kissing, she hadn’t had the chance to shower the Quidditch scent off and she felt completely disgusting. Oh, whatever, she’d deal with this shit in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It means a lot that you read that. Pls leave a comment or kudos or bookmark or smth if you liked it and comment any fic suggestions cuz I’m uncreative. Thx!!


End file.
